shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bio Booster Hero
"Out of control." Lyger Shepard was born in December 12, 2154 on the planet Earth. He was raised in slums of Earth. Life was rough for Lyger, but he didn't let it stop him from staying positive. He joined the Tenth Street Reds because Lyger had no other choice but to steal to feed his family. He stayed long enough until he was sure his family was taken care of. Lyger tried to leave, but he couldn't since the Reds resided in his area. In order to leave his life of gang culture and poverty Shiro enlisted to the Alliance Navy at age eighteen. Early in his military career he found himself facing an overwhelming enemy force. He risked his own life to save his fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. His bravery and heroism have earned him medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. The War Hero almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium. His record and repuatation caught the eye of Captain Anderson, Ambassador Udina and General Hackett and they assigned Lyger to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. After a mission in Eden Prime, Lyger later became the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Lyger Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer. 'Mass Effect 1' 'Soldier Talents: ' *'Throw'- NA *'Lift'- NA *'Barrier'- NA *'Stasis'- NA *'Decription'- NA *'Electronics'- NA *First Aid- NA *'Medicine'- NA *Bastion- NA *'Charm'- NA *'Intimidate'- NA *'Spectre Training-' NA 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor of choice- ?? Class Light Armor 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Follow the path of the first time I ever played Mass Effect. Like have Helena Blake, the Council, and the Biotic Terrorist killed. Also let Admiral Mikhailovich give a bad review of your ship, unable to help the Jena join her sister in Flux, romance Liara. Big difference is let Coporal Toombs stay alive. Mass Effect 2 After the defeat of Sovereign Shepard was ordered to hunt down the remaining Geth. In Lyger s pursuit he was attacked by a new threat to humanity; The Collectors. They destroyed Lyger's ship and he was left for dead. Liara was able to retrieve his body and gave it to Cerberus; a human support terrorist organization. She felt they were the only ones to bring Lyger back from the dead. Though Liara knew it was wrong to do this, but she couldn't live without her true love. The damage done to Lyger s body was so severe that Cerberus had to take extreme measures. They were able to study the Collector's biology and discover they had an incredible healing factor. Cerberus was able to use this research on Shepard. After two years of work Shepard came back to life. Not only did they used Collector Technology, but they added cybernetics to maintian his body functions. The combination of technology of both mechincal and organic granted Shiro abilities in both Biotics and Tech. He was nolonger a soldier, but became a mighty Sentinel. Lyger was briefed by Cerberus on the events and what happen in the last two years. He learned that the Collectors have gone to several human colonies and abducted them. Cerberus wanted to put a stop to this and asked Lyger to join them in their cause. Lyger agreed so long as he had total control. = 'Talents:' *'Throw- Heavy Thr' ow- '''Ranked 4 *Concussive Shot- Heavy Warp- Ranked 4 *Tech Armor- Power Armor- Ranked 4 *Overload- Rank 1 *Cryo Blast- Rank 0 *Defender- Guardian- Ranked 4 *Warp Ammo- Heavy Warp Ammo Ranked 4 = '''ME2 Equipment and Arsenal Placement. Primary Armor: The Collector Armor Take the fight to the enemy with their own weapon! Extremely rare to find in the galaxy, this unique armor is the first step of experimentation with Collector technology. This chitinous armor uses advanced regeneration amplifiers allowing you to move faster, take more damage and recover health quickly. *Increases regeneration rate by 10% *Increases regeneration rate by 10% *Increases health by 20% = Alternate Armor: N7 Blue Sentry Armor Placement Parts-''' *'Head: N7 Helmet- '''Increase health by 5% *'Body: Aegis Vest-''' Increase health by 5% *'''Shoulders: Strength Boost pads- Increase melee damage by 25% *'Arms: N7 Gauntlets'- Increases Sheild Strength by 5% *'Legs: N7 Greaves'- Increases Sheild Strength by 5% *'Colors:' Main body is dark blue, with bright red details and white a stripe. = 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Mostly follow a Paragon Path. Have Thane die in the Suicide Mission. Last mission I play with this version Shepard before Mass Effect 3 will be the DLC mission Lair of the Shadow Broker. = 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents:' 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' Parts-''' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made 'Trivia and notes:' * This version of Shepard's name changed from Shiro to Algo to finalize to Lyger. * Like Rob Shepard, Lyger s storyline revovles around the DLC Armor. The Collector Armor is lossely inspired by the Guyver series. With a little bit of Dragon Ball Z. * Though Algo's profile is Earthborn which means he should be an orphan. I've stated in his origin his family was alive to maintain the concept that his attitude remained positive. * Between the 3 versions of me, Lyger isn't a Sole Survior. I decided to make him a War Hero to further imply he's the most herioc of the 3. * Out of all the Shepards I made, Lyger is the only male Shepard to have his class altered between Mass Effect 1 and 2. It's to imply that Cerberus altered his DNA when they resurected him. * The title "Bio Booster Hero" and the line "Out of control" are nods to the Guyver series. * To further follow the theme of Guyver with the Collector Armor. I have Shiro do missions with the squadmates who look the most alien. Like Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, Legion and Mordin. * Even though I have Lyger have aliens as his squad. I get a kick out of seeing his squad consist of a turrian and a geth with Lyger being a collector. The 3 alien races who have been the biggest threat to humanity. * Lyger's ME1 save file is based on the actions I made in my first playthrough of Mass Effect. * The idea behind Lyger being a Sentinel with the Collector armor comes from the fact that in ME2 missions that invovle the Collectors, Harbinger would assume direct control, doing so would make the Collector glow yellow. The Sentinel's tech armor has a glow color similar to Harbinger's. So that's when I put two and two together to make recreate Algo having the same level of power to Harbinger taking control of a Collector. * Originaly Shiro was meant to be named Algo. That name comes from an old character with the same name I made when I was a teenager. * The visual difference between Robert and Lyger is that Lyger does not have facial hair and blue eyes instead of brown. * Though Robert and Lyger share the same background history. Lyger s a bit more kinder and light heart. He also does not have much of a mean streak. The idea behind that is because Shiro need a mindset I felt would allow him the have the focus to control the biooganic properties of the Collector Armor. * Another reason as to why I chose the Sentinel Class was because he carried the less amount of weapons which aloud me to show less tech and show more "Collector" base technology on Lyger like the Collector Assault Riffle and the Collector Particle Beam. The two other classes to use would of been the Engineer or Adept. = 'Gallery' Collectorriffle.jpg Collector Armor Illustration02.jpg 0123122337.jpg 0123122305.jpg N7 Paladin Sentinel MP.png